Age of Princesses
by tombraider123
Summary: In this land their is one ruler. But war soon destroys whatever peace that was left. Who will rise to the throne, and who will be alive in the end.
1. Prologue

For this story I made a new story for the disney princess. This story takes place in a world where all the princess live in the same time time period being around 1840; the year in which Frozen take place.

It will focus mainly on the Disney Princesses that live in Europe but I will included Jasmine as well. Later I will try to add in Tiana, Mulan and Pocahontas.

In this world their is one person that rules over the princesses parents(excluding Jasmine, Ariels father Triton, Mulan, Tiana and Pocahontas). That person has the title Grand King/Queen. The areas the Grand King/Queen rule over are called the Kingslands/Queenslands.

For this new story I had to give them last names because most of their last names aren't told to us.

Queen Snow White. First name Snow. Last name White. her husband Florian was killed many not long ago by an unknown assassin. Currently ruling as Queen of her land Kingdom=Paimar. Country=Germany.

Princess Cinderella Tremaine. First name Cinderella. last name Tremaine. Wants to bring honor back to her fathers name after he passed away and was besmirched by her wicked stepmother. Currently ruling as Princess of her land with her Prince Charming. Charmings parents are ruling as King and Queen Kingdom=Havenford. Country= England.

Princess Aurora Adler. First name Aurora. Last name Adler. Currently ruling as Princess of her land along with her Prince Phillip. Her parents are acting King and Queen of their land. Kingdom=Eitra. Country= Germany.

Princess Ariel Coralsen. First name Ariel. Last name Coralsen. Currently Princess along with her Prince Eric. His Parents are ruling as King and Queen of their land. Kingdom= Alsted. Country= Denmark.

Princess Belle Mercier. First name Belle. Last name Mercier. Currently acting as Queen of her land along with King Adam. Kingdom=Cambria. Country= France.

Jasmine of Agrabah. Currently acting as princess along with Prince Aladdin who is next in line to be Sultan of Agrabah. Jasmines father the Sultan is ruler of Agrabah. Lives in Arabia.

Pocahontas. Currently daughter of the Cheif of her tribe. Has a complex relationship with John Rolfe.

Fa Mulan. Married to Li Shang. Li Shang is head of the armies of China. Both are highly respected by the Emperor of China.

Princess Tiana Alcine. First name Tiana. Last name Alcine. Currently acting as Princess along with her Prince Naveen Alcine. Naveens parents are King and Queen of Maldonia. Country= Maldonia

Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert. First name Rapunzel. Last name Fitzherbert. Currently acting as Princess along with Eugene Fitzherbert who is now Prince. Rapunzels parents are King and Queen of Corona. Country= Corona.

Princess Merida DunBroch. First name Merida. Last name DunBroch. Currently acting as Princess of DunBroch. Dunbroch was named after her familys surname. Her parents are King and Queen of DunBroch. Kingdom=DunBroch. Country=Scotland.

Princess Anna Andreassen. First name Anna. last name Andreassen. Currently acting as Princess of Arendelle. Anna is currently in love with Kristoff who loves her back. Her sister Elsa is acting Queen of Arendelle. Kingdom=Arendelle. Country=Norway.

Queen Elsa Andreassen. First name Elsa. Last name Andreassen. Currently acting as Queen of Arendelle. Elsa is also know as Elsa the Snow Queen because of her powers over ice and snow. Kingdom=Arendelle. Country=Norway.

Grand King Jeffroy Fallican. First name Jeffroy. Last name Fallican. Currently acting as Grand King. His parents have been dead for a long time. He has no living relatives. He lives on the island country of Omega. He sits on the Black Marble throne. Kingdom=The Kingslands. Country=Omega.

This is just a chapter for you readers to know who the current characters and the information that goes with it. I hope to have the first chapter out soon. If you guys want this story to happen just leave a review. Thanks cya later.


	2. Grand King Jeffroy

I forgot to mention a few things in the previous chapter for this story. In this chapter I will explain these and I will also have the first chapter.

Princess ages and Kingdom names.

Snow White. 16 Years of age. Kingdom= Paimar, Germany. **Ruled by KingsLands**

Cinderella Tremaine. 20 Years of age. Kingdom=Havenford, England. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Aurora Adler. 17 Years of age. Kingdom=Eitra, Germany. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Ariel Coralsen. 23 Years of age. Melody Coralsen. 7 years of age. Kingdom=Alsted, Denmark. **Ruled by Kingslands **

Belle Mercier. 19 years of age. Kingdom=Cambria, France. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Jasmine of Agrabah. 16 Years of age. Kingdom=Agrabah, Arabia. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Pocahontas. 18 years of age. Native American Tribe. **Not ruled by KIngslands**

Fa Mulan. 17 years of age. Does not rule any kingdom. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Tiana Alcine. 19 years of age. Kingdom= Entire country of Maldonia. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Rapunzel Fitzherbert. 19 years of age. Kingdom=Corona, Germany. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Merida DunBroch. 18 years of age. Kingdom=DunBroch, Scotland. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Anna Andreassen. 18 years of age. Kingdom=Arendelle, Norway. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Elsa Andreassen. 21 years of age. Kingdom=Arendelle, Norway. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Grand King Jeffroy Fallican. 37 years of age. Has been Grand king for 20 years. Kingdom=**The Kingslands**

I know these ages aren't what disney says the ages are for the princesses but this is a different world so yea.

Also I typed Belle as Princess Belle. She is actually Queen Belle.

The location of the island kingdom of Omega. The island of Omega the head island of the Kingslands/Queenslands. Where the King/Queen sits upon the Black Marble throne is located in the North sea. Between the UK and Denmark. Just southwest of Norway.

Hopefully that covers everything. If you have any questions just private message me or leave a question as a review. I'll answer them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The island of Omega. A island populated by thousands of people. From rich to poor. From highborn to lowborn. It is also the island where the Royal Palace was located and in it was also the Grand king. Grand King Jeffroy Fallican had been ruling the Kingsland for 20 years since he was 17. He was well built with short auburn hair and always was clean shaven to keep up the appearance of a king. He is the king that would help his subject but be extremely brutal to punish anyone that deserved it.

He was sitting at a long elm wood table outside in the warm summer weather. It was his 37th birthday and he was celebrating. His table he was sitting at was on a slightly raised piece of concrete that overlooked the nine other long tables (filled with highborn guest) that were arranged in lines . The party was in a large paved area in the palace gardens. He was watching the highborn subjects feast while they also watched the jesters juggle, do fire tricks and a many of other things.

"Your Grace" a voice said.

Jeffroy didn't hear the voice, he was too busy concentrating.

"Your Grace" the voice said again.

This time he heard the voice and sat up slightly on his gold plated chair with red velvet cushions.

He looked to see a beautiful women with strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bun. She was wearing a bright blue bodice with a bright blue sleeves and a matching skirt that went down to just above her ankles and was wearing flat leather shoes.

"Queen Cinderella, I'm glad you made it" The king said to the blonde.

Cinderella bowed and spoke

"As am I your grace".

"I'm sorry to hear about the King and Queen, my prays are with them" he said.

"Thank you your grace" she said trying not to show the sadness

"To celebrate your 37th birthday and your 20th year as Grand King I've brought a gift".

A man wearing middle class clothing walked up to Cinderellas side holding a sword in a sheath.

She then drew the sword from the sheath and held it in front of her.

"Made from the finest material the Tremaines can find, gold plated handle with diamonds encrusted, worthy for the Grand King" she said.

The blonde then got down on one knee and held the sword in her hands above her head. The Grand King got up from his chair and walked around the table and stood in front of her. He was wearing high class clothing with a thin yellow robe over them and clean black leather boots, and of course the crown of the Grand King, made from solid gold with three spikes protruding from the top, one on each side and one slightly larger one at the front.

The Grand King smiled at this gesture and picked up the sword from her palms and examined it.

"It is a marvelous blade, thank you Cinderella" he said to her.

She stood back up and bowed for the king.

"The Tremaines are always loyal to the throne your grace, I must be going now" She said.

"Yes of course be on your way and once again thank you for the sword, oh and tell Charming I'm sorry for his loss" the Grand King said.

'  
The king sat back down on his chair and watched as the highborn subjects feasted on the many meats and fruits and drank the many types of wine on their tables. The King looked to his left at his friend, Sir Alister Oken his best friend and his general. Alister was a muscle bound man with a large black beard with no head hair. He had a large scar going across his face a battle fought long ago. he was wearing a long brown coat and brown pants with leather shoes. On his coat was a golden medal of two crossed swords symbolizing him as the general.

"I heard stories that when the Grand King celebrated his birthday every King and Queen from the Kingslands would show up, now nearly none do only the Tremaine Queen" Jeffroy said to Alister.

"Your Grace Cinderella is only the Princess of here lands" Alister said.

"No not anymore the King and Queen died around a week ago, Charming will of already be crowned King and she will be crowned Queen as soon as she returns to Havenford" he said.

"I see" Alister said.

"I've heard word that King Stefan of Eitra isn't very happy with King Thomas of Conorna" a long black haired man said.

Jeffroy turned to his right to the man sitting next to him. He was a skinny man with dark green eyes and long black hair. Coated with a thick brown robe that covered his feet.

"What do you mean Tauros?" the Grand King asked

"That the two kings are at war with each other over land are what my spies are telling me" Tauros said in a quiet voice so only the three men could hear it.

Jeffroy turned and faced Alister.

Meet me in the council chambers later after the party, I need to talk to you about something" The Grand king said.

"Yes your grace" Alister said and bowed his head.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the party.

Alister was in the Council chambers waiting for the king. It was a small room with only one window a large vertical and skinny window in the stone brick walls, it was the only source of natural light the rest of the light was provided by torches, the room also had two tables. One was a large dark wood rectangle shaped table with 8 dark-wood chairs, 3 on each side and 1 at each end, it was the table the members of the council would sit and talk about many things to do with the kingdom. The other table was an octagonal shaped dark-wood table with no chairs. On it was a large map of the Kingslands, the map was used to track enemy movements and for battle tactics in time of war. Alister was looking at the map, viewing all the lands that one man controls. He turned when he heard the large wooden door open when the Grand King walked in. Alister bowed.

"Your Grace" Alister said.

"Oh don't bother with all that me and you are above that nonsense" Jeffroy said walking over to the other side of the table with the map on it.

"Yes well okay, why did you want to see me?" he said.

Jeffroy looked down at the map.

"The kingdoms, I want to talk about the kingdoms" he said.

"What about them?" Alister asked.

"For the first time in a very long time my friend, I have fear in my heart" Jeffroy said.

"Why, what are afraid of?" he asked.

"My death, the other kingdoms don't like me as Grand king except for the Tremaines, their going to attack" Jeffroy said with a scared expression.

"Your being paranoid their not going to do anything like that, and besides they one who would have a good reason is Queen Snow White" he said.

"The Silent Queen, do you know why they call her that?" The Grand King asked.

Alister shacked his head at the question so Jeffroy answered his own question.

"2 years ago Tauros told me that her husband the King of Paimar was planning to rebel against me, I sent an assassin to killhim, he succeed in his job and ever since then she has never said a word to anyone, earning her the name The Silent Queen, thankfully she doesn't know it was me".

"All I ever heard was that he was killed I never knew you were behind it" Alister said surprised.

"The only ones who ever knew were the assassin, Tauros and me" he said.

"I fear the other Kings and Queens will rise up against me and rebel" The Grand King said.

"What will you do?" Alister asked.

Jeffroy thought for a while and staring at the map.

"I want to talk to them, see if I can talk to them about this whole thing" he said.

"Your not going to kill them are you?" Alister asked worried about what will happen.

"No I wouldn't do that, that would destroy the KingsLands, I just want to talk to them, send word to the Kings and Queens of Eitra, Alsted, Cambria, Corona and DunBroch that I would like a meeting with them" the Grand King said.

"What about The Silent Queen and the Tremaines and the Queen Of Arendelle?" Alister asked.

"The Silent Queen will never accept so why bother, Cinderella will still be in the city today I will talk to her soon, and I plan on visiting Arendelle soon so I will speak to Queen Elsa then" he said.

"Very well I will send word at once" Alister said then left the room to go tell the messengers to send word.

The door closed and Jeffroy looked down at the map. He then picked up a iron dagger on the table then stabbed it into the map then walked out of the room and closed the door. The dagger still in the map.


	3. Belle and Ariel

I think this is going to be the chapter you find out why it is rated M

Princess ages and Kingdom names.

Snow White. 16 Years of age. Kingdom= Paimar, Germany. **Ruled by KingsLands**

Cinderella Tremaine. 20 Years of age. Kingdom=Havenford, England. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Aurora Adler. 17 Years of age. Kingdom=Eitra, Germany. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Ariel Coralsen. 23 Years of age. Melody Coralsen. 7 years of age. Kingdom=Alsted, Denmark. **Ruled by Kingslands **

Belle Mercier. 19 years of age. Kingdom=Cambria, France. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Jasmine of Agrabah. 16 Years of age. Kingdom=Agrabah, Arabia. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Pocahontas. 18 years of age. Native American Tribe. **Not ruled by KIngslands**

Fa Mulan. 17 years of age. Does not rule any kingdom. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Tiana Alcine. 19 years of age. Kingdom= Entire country of Maldonia. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Rapunzel Fitzherbert. 19 years of age. Kingdom=Corona, Germany. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Merida DunBroch. 18 years of age. Kingdom=DunBroch, Scotland. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Anna Andreassen. 18 years of age. Kingdom=Arendelle, Norway. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Elsa Andreassen. 21 years of age. Kingdom=Arendelle, Norway. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Grand King Jeffroy Fallican. 37 years of age. Has been Grand king for 20 years. Kingdom=**The Kingslands.**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

One Week Later.

Queen Belle was bathing in a bath in the bathroom of her and her Kings grand manor. Unlike some other kingdoms she lived in a very large manor that some would consider a castle, those people have probably never seen the grand royal palace on Omega. Just over a year ago the Coralsens launched an attack on the castle she use to live in for an unknown reason, ever since then she and King Adam had here. The room was large with the bath in the middle and the window let in the sunny weather and added to the warmth, she loved the french weather here.

Belle was relaxing when their was a knock at the door, figuring it was just another one of her servants she told them not to disturb her.

"It's me, your husband" the voice said.

"Well come on in then dear" Belle said.

Adam walked in to see her, he was wearing black pants and boots with a loose white shirt that went just below his elbows, he had his orange hair loose and flowing behind his head.

"We just received a letter from Grand King Jeffroy" Adam said holding up a piece of paper with writing on it.

Belle groaned at hearing that name.

"He wants us to attend a gathering of the Kings and Queens on the island of Omega in two weeks" he said reading from the paper.

"Does that paper say why" Belle said closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the bath edge.

"Afraid not" Adam said.

"It's bad enough that we have that mermaid bitch at our throats now we have to go and listen to King talk about something that he has the guts to not tell us about" Belle said.

"I'm sure it's for a good reason Belle he's the Grand King for a reason" Adam said

Belle groaned again.

"How bout this, you stay here in Cambria and I go to the meeting, I'll say you were very ill and you couldn't make the trip" Adam said.

Belle stood up in the bath showing her full naked body. The water dripped down from her brown loose hair onto her fair skinned breast. She walked out of the bath over to Adam and gave him a hug.

"Thank you" she said.

The two then made out with passion. Adam cupped her breast and they fell to the ground and made love right their and then.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Adam was walking down a hall to his room with a smile on his face. He didn't say why but everyone knew why, he and Belle weren't exactly quite when they were in the bathroom.

On the way back to his room he saw his adviser Cogsworth.

"Cogsworth" Adam said.

Cogsworth walked over to Adam.

"Yes King how can I help?" the small fat man said.

"I need a ship ready to set sail to Omega within a couple of days" he said.

"Very well King I will go to the docks now and have it prepared" Cogsworth said.

"Thank you Cogsworth you are one of my trusted friends, don't ever change" he said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kingdom of Alsted. Same day.

Ariel was brushing her bright hair with a hairbrush when her young daughter walked in to the room. Ariel was wearing a blue dress with a black bodice.

"Melody your soaking wet again I told you to change your clothes before you start walking around the castle after you go swimming" Ariel said looking at Melody using the mirror.

"Sorry Mom but I found something and I want you to see it" Melody said breathing heavily from sprinting through the castle.

Melody was wearing her camisole and pantalets both of which were a tan color and she always wore them when she went swimming in the ocean right next to their castle, she was wearing her black hair in a ponytail as well.

"Ok just wait a minute and I'll come see what it is" Ariel said.

"No no you have to come now" Melody said running over to Ariel and grabbing her hand.

"Ok ok sweetie we'll go now" Ariel said.

Melody was leading her mother down to the beach. it was a sunny day and the water was bright blue and the sand was white.

Ariel stared in aw at what Melody showed her. The beach was covered in beautiful seashells ranging from large to small and varied in different colors.

"Oh Melody their beautiful, just like you" Ariel said.

"I told you had to come now, any later and maybe the water would of washed them away" Melody said.

"Yes you were right" Ariel said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Yes you were right" Ariel said.

Four men in black clothing and mask that covered their faces watched the two girls from a distance hidden.

"We have the orders, now is the perfect time to do it" one of the men said.

"Very well lets go" another said.

The four men ran towards the two girls without making a sound, without knowing what was happening Ariel was knocked off her feet by one of the men and saw them pick up her daughter.

"No stop what are you doing" Ariel said.

She was brought to her feet by the man that knocked her over. Her hands were being held behind her back by one of the mans hands.

"Let me go NOW" Ariel yelled.

"Shut up already" the man said slapping her behind and then leaving his hand on it.

"We have our orders, don't worry we'll take good care of your daughter" another man said clasping Melody's head between his hands.

"No don't" was Ariel managed to say before she was knocked out.

When she awoke she was in her bed in her room with Eric sitting on a chair at her bedside.

"Wha what happened?" Ariel asked.

"We found you knocked out on the beach a couple of hours ago, how are you feeling?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine its just a" Ariel was about to finish her sentence when she remembered what happened.

'MELODY WAS KIDNAPPED" Ariel said.

"What when who by?' Eric asked with fear in his eyes.

"Before I was knocked out four men in black took her from me when her and I were on the beach, they said they had their orders I don't know who ordered it but someone did" Ariel said starting to cry.

"Don't worry Ariel we will find her, I swear it" he said putting his hand on hers.

"Where are your parents?' Ariel asked only now realizing their absence.

"They've left to go prepare for their trip to Omega, the Grand King wants to meet with the Kings and Queens, I was going to go as well until what happened with you and our daughter" Eric said.

"Oh Eric I hope we find her" Ariel said.

"We will find her, I know we will".


	4. Arendelle

One thing I would liek to point out is that the everything looks like that it is in the 1800s but the Kingdom itself is 15,000 years old. Yes kinda like Game of Thrones how everything looks it's in the middle ages but Westeros is 12,500 years old, Game of Thrones was the inspiration for this.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Queen Snow White. 16 Years of age. Kingdom= Paimar, Germany. **Ruled by KingsLands**

Princess Cinderella Tremaine. 20 Years of age. Kingdom=Havenford, England. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Aurora Adler. 17 Years of age. Kingdom=Eitra, Germany. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Ariel Coralsen. 23 Years of age. Melody Coralsen. 7 years of age. Kingdom=Alsted, Denmark. **Ruled by Kingslands **

Queen Belle Mercier. 19 years of age. Kingdom=Cambria, France. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. 16 Years of age. Kingdom=Agrabah, Arabia. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Pocahontas. 18 years of age. Native American Tribe. **Not ruled by KIngslands**

Fa Mulan. 17 years of age. Does not rule any kingdom. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Tiana Alcine. 19 years of age. Kingdom= Entire country of Maldonia. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert. 19 years of age. Kingdom=Corona, Germany. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Merida DunBroch. 18 years of age. Kingdom=DunBroch, Scotland. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Anna Andreassen. 18 years of age. Kingdom=Arendelle, Norway. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Elsa Andreassen. 21 years of age. Kingdom=Arendelle, Norway. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Grand King Jeffroy Fallican. 37 years of age. Has been Grand king for 20 years. Kingdom=**The Kingslands.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Arendelle. Four days later.

The sun shined down on the Kingdom of Arendelle. The city was situated at the bottom of a mountain right next to a fjord. The castle itself was built on a island out on the fjord that has now been connect by a grand bridge. The village was built on the mountain base. The village was very large, past the village their was the vast wilderness which had scattered cabins through out it, one of them was Wandering Oakens trading post and sauna.

In the village square among the several other people walking through it was Queen Elsa, she was wearing a light blue dress that was made up of ice and had a split up the left side that went up to her knee and a long transparent blue ice cape, along with that she was wearing ice shoes that were unbreakable and had her platinum blonde hair in a single ponytail that went over her shoulder. Elsa was also known as The Snow Queen and for a good reason. She was born with the power over ice and snow. Arendelle had suffered a crisis in which the whole kingdom was sent into a eternal winter by Elsa before she could control her powers, back then she spent most of her life in her room wearing gloves to conceal her powers.

Along with her was her younger sister Princess Anna. Anna had strawberry blonde hair,rosy cheeks like her sister and blue eyes also like her sister Elsa and was wearing long light green skirt with a even lighter green bodice with a white long sleeved blouse underneath with matching tights and shoes.

The third and final person with them was their cousin Rapunzel. She had green eyes with brunette hair in a pixie cut wearing a purple skirt and bodice with black heels.

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already" Anna said.

"Yea it's been great visiting you guys, especially since the last time I was here Elsa turned summer into winter" Rapunzel said grinning.

"Alots changed since then cousin, and from what I've heard you've been through a bit as well" Elsa said.

"Yea you never told us the story about your hair" Anna said curiously.

"Ok tell you what when we get back to the castle I'll tell you" she said.

The group were walking to over to a food stall when they were intersected by a dock worker.

"Princess Rapunzel, I need to talk to you" the man said breathing heavily trying to get his breath back.

"Calm down catch your breath" Rapunzel said.

The man obliged and caught his breath then stood up straight to talk.

"Last night, the storm caused serious damage to the ship" the dock man said.

"That's terrible" she said shocked.

"It may take some time for it to be repaired" the man said.

"How long?" she asked.

"About two weeks" the man said.

Rapunzel looked surprised at what she just heard.

"How damaged was the ship?" she asked.

"Very damaged Princess" the responded.

"Well, I am enjoying Arendelle alot, very well we'll wait another three weeks then" Rapunzel said.

"Three weeks, the ship will only take two weeks to repair?" the man asked.

"Yes well I really like Arendelle" she said.

The man nodded then bowed and then walked off. Rapunzel turned and looked at her two cousins and smiled.

"Well looks like I'm staying for a little longer" she said.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rapunzel was in the large sitting room of the Arendelle castle, the room was tall and had windows nearly the height of the wall so you could see the village. The room had tall bookcases along the other walls except for one which had a large stone fireplace with four chairs in front of it. Rapunzel was sitting their along with Elsa and Anna telling them about how she escaped the tower she once called home, how she meet her future husband Eugene and how she lost her hair which held all her powers.

"You should write a book about all that" Anna said.

"Yea maybe I should" Rapunzel said then started laugh at the idea.

While laughing a man walked in with a letter in his hand.

"Princess Rapunzel a letter arrived for you from Corona" the man said bowing.

Rapunzel took the letter and started to read it.

"What does it say?" Elsa asked.

"The Grand King has arranged a gathering of the rulers of The Kingslands it appears, my Mother and Father have set sail for Omega and have left Eugene as acting King until they return" Rapunzel said.

"Does it say why he wants to have this gathering?" Anna asked.

"More importantly why haven't I received a letter similar to that, Arendelle is a region of the Kingslands?" Elsa asked standing up from her chair.

"Well your are a bit young for a Queen" Rapunzel said.

Elsa stood over by the fireplace and looked into the fire.

"So is Belle, in fact she's younger than me, it just doesn't seem right" she said pacing the length of the fireplace.

"Well maybe what their talking about wont have to do with Arendelle" Anna suggested.

"What would they have to talk about they wouldn't have to do with Arendelle?" Elsa asked her sister while still pacing.

"Honestly Elsa perhaps you shouldn't worry to much about it" Rapunzel said.

Elsa stopped and looked at the fire thinking about what her cousin had just said.

"Perhaps your right" she said.

"Come on sit down, I'm sure you have a tale to tell us that you haven't already told" Rapunzel said.

"Very well" Elsa said. then waved over a servant.

"Yes your majesty" the servant said waiting for an order.

"Bring two glass and a bottle of the castles finest wine" Elsa said.

Anna let out an intentional cough to let her presence be known.

"Make that three glass" Elsa said to the servant.

The servant bowed and then left the room. Elsa looked over to Anna and smiled.

"I guess it is about time you have your first wine" she smiled.

"Thanks" Anna said with a huge grin across her face.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elsa was telling the part of the story when her and Annas parents passed away when the servant came back carrying a silver trey on his palm with three glass and a bottle of wine in his other hand. He placed the trey and bottle on the table in the middle of their chairs.

"Would you like anything else your majesty?" the man asked.

"No thank you, we only ask for a few hours of privacy" Elsa said.

"As you wish" the man said then bowed and left the room closing the doors behind him.

"So carry on with the story" Rapunzel said eagerly.

"Okay okay I will" Elsa said waving her hand down to show Rapunzel to be patient.

Elsa poured the red wine into the three glasses and took a sip from her own. Elsa tried to hold back from laughing when Anna took a sip and grimaced at the taste.

"It's okay it's only your first time" Elsa said reassuringly.

Anna smiled then placed the glass back on the wooden table and sat back in the chair she was in.

"Okay the story, three years later after our parents passed away It was my coronation day, as you already know, you were invited" Elsa said.

"Might as well tell go to after you left the castle" Rapunzel pointed out.

"Well I ran across the fjord and up into the mountains, the north mountain and built a ice castle using my powers" she said.

"You'll have to take me to see that, it sounds amazing" Rapunzel said.

"We have plenty of time I'll take you up one of the days your here" Elsa respond.

Rapunzel clapped her hands at this and ushered Elsa to carry on with her story.

"Nothing much really happened until Anna showed up with this guy I had never seen and a talking snowman, Kristoff and Olaf".

Elsa fell silent for a minute before resuming with her tale.

"Anna followed me up to the top floor and told me to come back to Arendelle, I refused, she told me that I had conjured up an eternal winter and Arendelle was frozen, I got scared and, and I panicked and accidentally struck Anna with my ice powers".

Rapunzel looked over to Anna with worried eyes.

"I'm alright now" Anna said smiling.

"How did it feel?" Rapunzel asked her.

"For a moment it hurt, alot, then it felt like my chest was made of ice and it was so cold" Anna said starting look down.

"I don't know how long after, but Hans showed up with some men and tried to capture me, I nearly killed two of them until he stopped me, one of them shoted down the ice chandelier, I only just avoided getting crushed by it but I got knocked out, the next thing I knew I was in a cell in Arendelle, and Anna was right, Arendelle was covered in snow" Elsa said now looking down.

"I escaped and started to walk back to my castle, but I was frightened and a blizzard started, Hans told me that Anna was dead because of me, because of when I hit her with my powers, I didn't know what had happened, the blizzard stopped and fell to my knees and looked down thinking about what had I done, I felt guilty, when I looked back up I saw Anna, frozen in ice, I cried and I hugged her." Elsa was close to tears and so was Anna.

"While I was hugging her she started to thaw, an act of true love could melt a frozen heart" Elsa said looking up.

"Annas love for you saved her life, and yours?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes it did" Elsa said looking over to Anna who was once again trying to take sip from her wine.

"Are you getting use to it?" Elsa asked.

Anna stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"No" she said.

Rapunzel and Elsa started to laugh and eventually Anna joined in as well. While the three laughed Elsa still had a thought in the back of her mind, the thought being why the Grand King ignoring her with the latest gathering of The Kingslands leaders. Why was he doing this, what was he planning.


	5. DunBroch

Queen Snow White. 16 Years of age. Kingdom= Paimar, Germany. **Ruled by KingsLands**

Princess Cinderella Tremaine. 20 Years of age. Kingdom=Havenford, England. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Aurora Adler. 17 Years of age. Kingdom=Eitra, Germany. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Ariel Coralsen. 23 Years of age. Melody Coralsen. 7 years of age. Kingdom=Alsted, Denmark. **Ruled by Kingslands **

Queen Belle Mercier. 19 years of age. Kingdom=Cambria, France. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. 16 Years of age. Kingdom=Agrabah, Arabia. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Pocahontas. 18 years of age. Native American Tribe. **Not ruled by KIngslands**

Fa Mulan. 17 years of age. Does not rule any kingdom. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Tiana Alcine. 19 years of age. Kingdom= Entire country of Maldonia. **Not ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert. 19 years of age. Kingdom=Corona, Germany. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Princess Merida DunBroch. 18 years of age. Kingdom=DunBroch, Scotland. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Anna Andreassen. 18 years of age. Kingdom=Arendelle, Norway. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Elsa Andreassen. 21 years of age. Kingdom=Arendelle, Norway. **Ruled by Kingslands**

Grand King Jeffroy Fallican. 37 years of age. Has been Grand king for 20 years. Kingdom=**The Kingslands.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' DunBroch. Two days before the gathering

Princess Merida was outside as the archery training area. The several other highlander warriors were watching in amazement as her shots always hit dead center on the targets, she never missed a shot. Merida had her fiery red hair out and as wild as ever. She was wearing her usual dark teal dress and taupe boots. Several days ago her parents, the King and Queen of Dunbroch had set sail for Omega to attend the gathering of the Kings and Queens around the Kingslands.

"A bag of gold coins to any man here who can shoot better than that" Merida said to the several men with bows and arrows. Several of them thought they had a chance until they saw how accurate she was with a bow.

"No body?" Merida asked with a smile.

Smiling she started walking back to the castle.

"Perhaps next time" she said back to them.

Merida entered thought the main doors and into the throne room. Since her parents had left they put her in charge of the Kingdom.

"Don't worry, it wont be for that long" is what her mother told her the day she left.

Thankfully she was right, DunBroch wasn't a busy place, therefor Merida wasn't to phased, the only big thing she had to do was host a court yesterday where she had to hear from the several citizens request. Several asking her to do something about the several bandits stealing livestock and killing farmers.

"Please your grace we can't take much more, the bandits just keep killing and stealing, soon enough we won't have any livestock left, and eventually, no people".

That was what one of the several people asked her, a women, whos husband was killed trying to protect their cattle, poor women, but she wasn't alone many had lost family members because of those bandits. Merida walked up to the throne and saw her three younger brothers sitting on her fathers throne which until he returns is her throne.

Harris, Hubert and Hamish were Meridas younger triplet brothers aged 11 years old.

"Bow before your King peasant" Harris said.

The throne was large and could hold all three of them. Hubert, Harris and Hamish were sitting in that order.

Merida smiled. "Alright boys that's enough get off the throne".

"Not until you bow" Hamish said.

Merida put on a stern look and stared right at them, she knew her younger brothers knew when to stop joking around, and that face was a sign of when to stop. The three red haired boys quickly got off the throne to allow their older sister to sit on it.

"Trust me boys, it's not as good as you think it is" Merida said looking at her siblings.

"Oh come on being ruler would be easy" Hamish said.

"Yea and you can tell people what to do" Hubert said.

Merida smiled at their innocence, they have know idea how difficult it is, to have people depend on you to help keep them alive, thank god I'm only doing this until my Father gets back Merida thought to herself.

The giant wooden doors opened slowly as a man with a large black beard and no hair wearing a chain mail top covered with a sleeveless brown doublet and a red and black kilt and leather boots.

"Princess Merida, I just received a message from Lord Macintosh" the man said with a heavy Scottish accent.

Merida sat on the wooden throne and looked at him concerned.

"What does it say?" Merida asked.

The unrolled the letter the message was written on and read it.

"It's a long letter, but to sum it up, it isn't good" the man said.

"What's happened?" the princess asked worried.

"The MacGuffins and the Dingwalls are at war with each other" the man said.

Merida was shocked at hearing this news, only a few years ago the Clans become allies, what happened.

"Does the letter say why" the red haired girl asked leaning forward in her throne.

"I'm afraid not" he said.

Merida looked down at her younger brothers who by now were sitting in their mothers smaller chair next to the throne.

"Boys I want you to go, it's nearly dinner time anyway" she said looking at them with a serois face.

The boys nodded and quickly walked out of the large room.

"Can you arrange for two birds to be sent, one to Lord Macguffin and to Lord Dingwall, ask them why they have to gone to war" Merida said to the man.

"Of course Princess" the man said.

"Thank you Bailey" Merida said.

Bailey bowed and left the room leaving Merida to think about what she had just been told.

"It's only until my parents get back, it's only until then".

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Merida sat at the long wooden dining table in the large stone room heated by the massive fire place at one of the rooms walls. Her younger brothers sat their eating their food at a extreme rate whereas she had hardly taken a bite. Her brothers noticed this and were curious about this, she usually ate a lot. She did, but with a the horse riding and archery she never really gained a pound.

"Merida, whats wrong" Harris asked her sensing something was bothering her.

"It's just what I was told today" she said staring at her plate but not eating any of the food.

"About the fight between those clans?" Hamish asked.

"Yes. that" Merida said in a tired voice.

"Why are they fighting?" Harris asked her.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out, it's bad enough with all the bandits, but now theirs civil war" she said.

"I'm not hungry" she said standing up.

"I'm going to bed" the red haired girl said as she left the room.

Merida walked through the large stone brick halls to her room and looked at the painting of her parents in one of the halls. I can't be Queen, even if it is for only couple of weeks, I'm not for it she thought to herself. By now her parents would be at Omega Island, or least near it. She had never seen the Grand King before, I wonder the pressure would be like, having to rule over so much she thought to herself once again. Fargus was considered King of the clans, and the others were Lords, just below Fargus, just doing that seemed to much for Merida.

"I just want to ride and shoot my bow, I don't want that" she said to herself.

She made it back to her room and fell onto her bed, she looked around at her room. On the walls were the tapestry of her family and a small banner with her Clans signal on it. Finally sleep took her into the world of dreams.

The dream was terrible, she moved side to side in her sleep, scared of the dream.

"Queen Merida, the enemy is here, they've killed nearly everyone" a voice in her dream said to her.

Merida was older, she was sitting on the throne as the Queen. The great wooden door dissolved and in walked an army of uncountable numbers. The next thing she knew was an arrow hitting her in her breast, she gasped for breath but didn't find any. A large shadow walked up to her, she looked up at him, scared. The shadow took out a large black sword. She knew what was coming, she couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes. The shadow sliced the sword at her neck.

Merida suddenly awoke from the dream. Quickly sitting, she was sweating and breathing heavily. She must of made some noise because Maudie her brothers nursemaid walked in concerned about her.

"Merida is everything alright?" she asked worried.

"It's okay Maudie. It was just a dream" she said still breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream".


End file.
